BA's Trilogy - Part 3: Mind over madness
by MissEclipse
Summary: Vietnam era. BA has a hard time coping with the flying antics of a certain Howling' Mad Murdock. But is he hiding another hidden fear? Any reviews are always gratefully appreciated. Final chapter now posted.
1. Chapter 1

[_Disclaimer: I own zilch! Some extracts are taken from real-life scenarios, which I have adapted for this story. This is a further expansion of "Mind over Muscle and "Mind over Prejudice_" and is the last part of BA's little trilogy.]

**Chapter 1: Courting death**

After being on the A-Team for nearly four months, Sergeant BA Baracus wasn't sure what exactly defined madness any more. Especially if their latest mission was anything to go by. The 5-man reconnaissance team - led by the irrepressible Colonel Hannibal Smith – was on the second day of their intelligence gathering mission. Following the given co-ordinates of the military commanders, they had discovered a well-used trail hidden deep in the dense jungle terrain. Hannibal thought it would be a good place to monitor the trail or maybe even set up an ambush.

Except the Colonel's plan didn't quite come together, as it soon became obvious that this was a point element for a much larger NVA force. Looked like Intel had slightly underestimated the seriousness of the situation. "_Swell_!" thought BA, sarcastically to himself. "_Another bum rap for the team_!"

With Mr Charles moving into the vicinity of the ambush site, the team hastily grabbed as much enemy documents and other intelligence material as they could get their hands on and swiftly slipped back into the jungle. The NVA were now hot on their heels. Fitz the RTO, called in the contact on his handheld radio. He reported that they were being pursued and requested an urgent extraction.

There were only a limited number of possible LZs in the immediate area. And guess what? The enemy knew them all – as well as the network of trails that fed into them. A crazy game of chess would now ensue, as Charlie would monitor each move the recon team made, ruthlessly blocking their escape route back to their liaison with the Huey.

With a sigh of resignation, BA knew Hannibal would give the order to follow one of the guarded trails to get back to the Pick-up Zone. With ammo supplies getting low, they really had no other choice. Spreading out in their usual formation, Lieutenant Peck was out front as point man, keeping the escape route clear by obliterating several enemy soldiers that got in his way with his M-16.

Fitz dutifully kept in touch with TOC, as he hot-footed along the trail. He frantically established where the designated LZ would be. He was flanked by Hannibal and 2nd Lt Brenner, who, with guns also blazing, were covering their left and right positions. BA was in his usual position at the rear, covering their sorry arses.

With the PZ now established, the team made a suicidal dash to get to the Landing Zone, before it became overrun by the enemy. By this time the rescue slick, together with one of the intimidating mother-fucker gunships, were homing in on their location.

And now their fate depended upon a certain Captain HM Murdock getting them out. BA shook his head irritably as he thought of Murdock, who in the Sergeant's mind was barking mad and already on the verge of falling into an abyss of undeniable instability. He had only been with the unit for a couple of months and BA was still trying to work out what made the madcap pilot tick!

It was a standing joke amongst the troops that BA hated flying – especially when Howlin' Mad was at the controls! He was always cussing the pilot because of his highly over-dramatic, aerobatic antics. He had developed a very unique war cry on take-off, which unnerved the already overwrought Sergeant every time he heard it. But BA also knew that the fool would fly to the moon to make an extraction if his buddies were in danger. The sound of his voice suddenly crackling over the radio, somehow brought a sense of calm to the co-ordinated panic of the recon team.

"Prairie Dog this is Screaming Eagle. We're on short final. Do you copy?"

"Roger!" panted back Fitz. "We're on our way!"

"When you get to Papa Zulu we'll cover your five," continued Murdock. "You copy?"

"I copy!" confirmed Fitz, his voice almost drowned out by the accompaniment of AK-47 machine fire in the background.

Four of the five men had now made it to the edge of the PZ. Miraculously, they had all survived with everything intact, apart from the usual battle scars that went hand-in-hand with being out in the field. Murdock was already making his final approach. With unfounded precision and accuracy, he somehow managed to land in a clearing between two huge trees that had sort of formed a widened out "U" shape, where other pilots had also made the same dangerous landing.

Brady, the Door Gunner and Griff, the Crew Chief had already began to spray bullets from their M-60 machine guns at the jungle, effectively keeping Charlie away from the LZ. It was only when the team were scrambling to get on the Huey, that Hannibal noticed BA was missing. Having barely enough ammo between them to warrant a rescue party, he couldn't risk going back for a counter-attack. He pressed the intercom button to speak urgently to Murdock, who was just about to pull pitch and take-off.

"Captain!" he shouted anxiously. "BA is MIA – repeat, BA is MIA!"

"Roger!" replied Murdock. "No problemo, Colonel, I've got the Big Ugly Mudscucker covered!"

With that he turned his controls over to Murphy, his co-pilot and discarded his safety harness. He pulled out his .38 pistol and quickly exited the cockpit, yelling instructions out to the extremely bewildered Peter Pilot.

"If I'm not back in a few minutes, take off!" he shouted, ignoring Murphy's four-letter tirade in reply!

Murdock sprinted out towards the jungle, where he could hear the familiar rattle of an M-16 still firing. Shooting sparingly at any sudden movement with his pistol, he headed towards the sound of the gunfire. It would appear that BA was held up behind a rotten log, holding his own against the barrage of enemy fire.

In between rounds, he was gallantly trying to bandage up an injury to his arm. A bullet had just grazed the lower part of his forearm and the open wound was bleeding quite a bit. The look of surprise on his face when he saw the pilot diving over the log would have been nothing short of comical, if it wasn't for their dire situation. He couldn't quite believe that Murdock had made it past the NVA with only a hand pistol for protection.

"What da heck?" he yelled at Murdock, who was grinning inanely at him.

"Dah dah!" enthused Murdock, as if he had just performed some amazing magic trick. "The Calvary has arrived! Come on, Big Guy. This aint no time to be admirin' the flora and fauna!"

"Quit da jibber-jabber!" barked back BA. "Let's get outta here before we get mobbed!"

Murdock was only too happy to comply. A roar of thunder reverberated in the distance, announcing the gunship's timely appearance. It was music to the ears of every grunt who was pinned down by the enemy in a firefight. They knew Charlie wouldn't hang around to sample the impressive array of armoury that would soon re-arrange the jungle landscape, with every well-aimed strike.

Taking advantage of the enemy fleeing in the opposite direction, they both made a dash for the LZ. As they emerged from the treeline, the Door Gunner was already out of the Huey, giving the men the extra cover they needed to reach them.

Murdock was wildly signalling to his PP to start the rotors and get the bird airborne. He knew they had long out-stayed their welcome. Despite the arrival of the gunship, he knew that any remaining NVA soldiers would avert their attention to the helicopter in a last ditch attempt to stop the escape.

Having obeyed his AC's orders, Murphy had started to take-off. As the trio reached the bird he hovered long enough for them to reach out and grab on to the skids before continuing with his ascent. They all gripped on to the skids for dear life as a tangle of arms reached out and pulled the men on board. Unfortunately, Murphy was having trouble keeping the aircraft steady as he manoeuvred between the two trees. He was bobbing up and down like an apple in water, making them a sitting duck for incoming enemy fire.

Griff was firing his machine gun furiously from his side of the bird, whilst Brady lurched towards his M-60 on the opposite side. Murdock squeezed through to the cockpit to take back control of the Huey and the rest of the team strapped themselves into the cargo seats. BA was left sprawling on the floor on his back, too stunned to move after his ordeal of clinging to the skids.

Murdock had just got them above treetop level, when a round of bullets hit the right side of the Huey. Murphy didn't even have time to acknowledge that he had been hit, as the bullets snaked through him. Murdock watched in horror as his whole body jerked violently on impact, blood spewing across the instrument panel and on to the windscreen. He slumped forward rather awkwardly in his seat, held up only by his safety harness. Blocking out the image of the dead Peter Pilot, Murdock began to rock the bird left and right in order to evade another artillery assault.

Meanwhile, as the Huey pitched to and fro, the Door Gunner amongst all the excitement, had forgotten to re-attach himself to the monkey harness. He promptly fell on top of BA, who was gripping on to the leg of one of the cargo seats. The others were hunched down in their seats, trying to make themselves smaller targets against any stray bullets that might evade the cargo space.

As the aircraft pitched in the other direction, Brady began to slide towards the open cargo door. BA immediately shifted position so that he was crouched on his knees and belly-flopped towards the Gunner, grabbing his outstretched hands. As the bird evened itself out, BA caught him just in time. As they both came to a standstill, Brady's legs were dangling outside the aircraft.

BA grimaced as he held on to Brady with all his strength. His wounded arm was throbbing like hell, but he wasn't about to let go. He was looking straight into Brady's eyes and he could see his fear staring back at him. BA had seen that look before and it sent a shiver through his body. It was the same look that he had seen in his buddy's eyes at Jump School, just before he had hurtled to his death, during his final qualifying jump.

The bird pitched again as Murdock tried to evade another round of incoming bullets. BA and Brady started to slide across the floor again. Hannibal released his safety belt and leaning forward in his seat, grabbed on to BA's legs. But now Brady had slid further out the door and his exposed back and legs took the full force of another incoming round. Somehow, BA still managed to hold on to his hands, but he could feel the Gunner's grip loosening. There was a sad, almost submissive look in his eyes as he finally let go of BA's hands.

The sound of BA screaming out a gut-wrenching "Nooooo!" echoed around the cargo hatch, as he watched the Gunner disappear out the door. The whole incident had probably only taken place over a few seconds, but to BA, they were the longest seconds of his entire life.

Yeah, at that precise moment, it was pretty hard to define what madness meant.

[_AN: Thanks for reading. Hope to update soon. If anyone needs a glossary of any dialogue, let me know and I'll add it at the end. Hopefully, most of it should be self-explanatory to any die-hard military experts!_]


	2. Chapter 2: Leap of faith

**Chapter 2: Leap of faith**

[_AN: the text in italics is BA's flashback to his incident at Jump School._]

Murdock picked up speed and height as he headed back to the airfield. Luckily, the unfriendly artillery barrage didn't seem to have damaged the Huey. They could still hear the gunship's weapons booming over the LZ, giving them the cover they needed to make their escape. Griff collapsed into his side seat, momentarily taking a breather from all the action. He stared motionlessly across to the other side of the slick, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hannibal dragged BA away from the open door. He tried to make him sit down on the cargo seat. However, BA just stayed sitting on the floor, leaning against someone's legs – probably Peck's. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his hands. Hannibal sat back in his seat, putting a hand of reassurance on the Sergeant's shoulder. He was privy to some of the details of the incident at Jump School, as he had read it in BA's records. He got the feeling that it was something that had freaked the usually unflappable Sergeant out quite dramatically. BA had requested (well sort of ordered!) that the Colonel keep the incident a secret.

No-one spoke at first. Each man had that haggard, thousand-yard stare of combat shellshock written all over their faces. The whirl of the rotating blades added to the sombre atmosphere. Even more disturbing, was the lack of light-hearted banter that usually emanated from the cockpit.

After a few seconds, Hannibal quickly returned to CO mode. He buzzed Murdock on the intercom for a status report. There was no denying the strain in the young pilot's voice as he reported that Murphy had been KIA, but that the aircraft had suffered no serious damage. Hannibal gently reported back that they had lost Brady. There was an awkward pause before Murdock replied with an emotional acknowledgement.

As the shock subsided, the team and Griff talked quietly amongst themselves. BA remained silent, his gaze transfixed on the open cargo door. The flashback hit him like a 100 foot wave, as he remembered that fatal day back in Jump School.

_It was his fifth and final qualifying jump. Even then, the feeling of uneasiness and fear never completely went away. As he boarded the C-130 – a humongous fortress of an airplane – he was immediately in awe of its size. His nostrils flared as the distinct smell of jet fuel and heat of the engines hit him. As the plane taxied on the runway and took off, the once roaring sounds of the engines soon turned into a steady hum._

_Flying at a speed of 150 mph, the plane climbed to an altitude of 1,200 feet. As the cargo door opened, his ears were consumed by the fury of the wind. It was hard to hear anything, but he sees the Jump Master giving the signal to hook up to the static line and check equipment. As he checks all his hooks and straps for about the hundredth time, paranoia starts to take over. Now he's wishing he had listened to his mama and gone to college instead. _

_To add to his paranoia, he suddenly realised that this was his fifth jump on the fifth day of the fifth month and that he was standing fifth in a line with the other newbie paratroopers. Weighed down with 36 pounds of combat equipment , 15 pounds of reserve parachute and a rifle, he knew he just wanted to do get off the plane as quickly as possible. As he stood in line, with his back aching under his heavy burden, he began to feel decidedly uncomfortable. Even the initial fear of making the jump was beginning to fade into insignificance._

_The plane encountered some turbulence and he had a feeling that this jump was going to suck! The domino effect of each soldier asking the man in front of them if he was okay commenced, until finally the first soldier informed the Jump Master that everyone was ready._

_As they approached the drop zone, the words "one minute" echoed ominously around the hold. BA's eyes focussed on the red light to turn green, signalling the start of the jump process. BA's mind went blank as he waddled towards the door. The adrenaline rush had gone straight to his head, as weeks of training immediately kicked in._

_Except today, something went horribly wrong. The guy in front of him, a soldier he had come to know as Corporal Jim Williams, had stumbled as he approached the opening. Instead of making a clean exit, he clipped the side of the door and was sent spinning and tumbling through the air. His feet had become entangled in the parachute rigging lines and he was spiralling downward, headfirst. Luckily his parachute canopy had partly deployed, slowing down his descent. But his feet were still above him, preventing it from deploying fully._

_Being the next one out, BA could see that he was in trouble. Keeping his body in a tight position, he instinctively counted to four thousand and waited for his chute to open. His hand hovered, nervously, over the D-ring on his reserve chute for a second and then sighed in relieve when the main canopy deployed._

_Adopting the spread-eagle position, he looked up and quickly grabbed the steering toggles. He held them above his head to achieve full speed and steered himself towards Williams, who had veered off-course. BA pulled his toggle to initiate a series of sharp turns, resulting in the rapid altitude loss he needed to reach him. _

_Soon he was bearing down on Williams and pulled down on both his toggles to slow down his descent. BA managed to grab on to his foot and with all the strength that he possessed, he pulled the Corporal towards him. Williams had somehow managed to untangle his feet from the risers and BA helped to spin him round, grabbing on to his arms so that they were facing one another. _

_That was when he caught the look of fear in Williams' eyes. With a half-deployed chute, Williams had been plunging to earth, headfirst, at an alarming speed, over-taking the man who had jumped before him. He looked like he had frozen in complete terror. BA had to pull the handle attached to Williams' shoulder straps to release his main, defunct parachute. The movement seemed to bring the Corporal out of his trance and he let go of BA's hold. Williams was now left free-falling and immediately pulled the ring on his pack to deploy the reserve chute, which thankfully opened without further mishap. _

_Managing to get control of the chute, BA watched as steered himself back on course. But he was still dropping fast. BA was aware that there was probably only about 400 feet left until they impacted with the ground. He wasn't sure there would be enough time for Williams to make a safe landing. He followed him down at a slower pace, vigilantly trying not to get in the way of his fellow paratroopers, who had jumped after him. _

_He saw Williams hitting the ground hard. It didn't look good and BA was aware that he hadn't moved to collect his parachute or make his way to the rally point. Instead he was lying still on the ground, surrounded by a rush of men who had gone to his assistance._

_BA was also coming in faster than he should have been, so he prepared for an emergency landing. Keeping his eyes firmly on the horizon, he bent his knees, keeping them together, to get ready to land. He came down heavy on the balls of his feet. The force of the land immediately knocked the wind out of him. He fell down on to his calves, thighs and buttocks, before finally rolling on to his side._

_He was lucky. He came away with a dislocated shoulder and a badly sprained ankle. Williams didn't make it. His injuries were too severe for him to survive the landing._

"Sergeant!"

BA jumped as Hannibal's voice intruded into his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that they had landed at the airfield. He was still leaning against Peck, who gave him a gentle shove, prompting BA to get shakily to his feet.

As they trudged off the bird, BA saw Murdock, carefully helping the ground crew to get his co-pilot out of the Huey. The sight of the black plastic body bag made BA shudder. But he suddenly realised that he needed to be with the pilot. He wasn't sure why. It was just another one of those unexplained moments of madness when nothing made sense, but your heart told your head what to do.

"I'll stay and help Murdock," he mumbled to Hannibal.

Hannibal looked him momentarily in the eye. He didn't question the Sergeant's motives, but nodded back at him.

"When you're finished here, make sure you get yourself over to the field hospital and get that arm looked at," he ordered in reply.

BA nodded back as he made his way towards Murdock. Hannibal watched him striding off. He knew that BA wasn't the most patient of people and certainly he didn't hide his frustrations over the Captain's foolishness. But Hannibal had a feeling that the pilot, in his own formidable way, would somehow help BA sort out his inner turmoil.

[_AN: In case is anyone is wondering, a static line is a cord attached at one end to the aircraft and at the other end to the top of the jumper's "D-Bag" (Deployment Bag, where the canopy is packed into). The parachutist's fall from the aircraft causes the static line to become taut, pulling the D-Bag out of the container on the jumper's back. The static line and D-Bag stay with the aircraft as the jumper leaves, and is pulled back into the aircraft by the cargo crew._]


	3. Chapter 3: The pucker factor

**Chapter 3: The pucker factor**

[**_AN: Pucker factor is a military slang phrase used to describe the level of stress and/or adrenaline response in a dangerous or crisis situation. The term refers to the tightening of the buttocks caused by extreme fear. The person may become "like a robot" without considering ethics or the long-term consequences of his actions. This leads to panic, enabling the person to think clearly and effectively._**]

Murdock was surprised to see BA suddenly standing beside him. Without a word, the two men helped the ground crew bag up Murphy's body. It was a job Murdock had participated in every time he lost a member of his crew, but it was a task that didn't get any easier.

As the body was driven away on the registrations truck, BA noticed how the fun-loving glint had vanished from the pilot's eyes. Instead a cold, blank expression of denial darkened his rugged features. He seemed to have forgotten that BA was still there, as he proceeded to check over the Huey with his Crew Chief, Griff.

BA stood back, out of the way, waiting patiently for Murdock to finish his inspection. As he watched the pilot at work, he thought that he was a very young man with a very old head on his shoulders. BA wasn't sure how old he was – maybe 21 or 22 years old. It struck him that he carried an awful lot of responsibility on his shoulders for someone so young.

And yet, at the same time, BA knew he was in complete control of his aircraft. He distinctively knew if there was something wrong with the ship, days before it would break. He could successfully distinguish what was being said on all three (sometimes four) radio frequencies. He could land almost anywhere and didn't even flinch when the bullets hit the ship.

Hell, BA was beginning to think the pilot was born in a helicopter! He was more at home in the air than he was on the ground. Whilst others would ponder over their near-death experiences, he would joke about it later that night, over a pint or two with the guys. So why did BA's pucker factor go through the roof whenever he was in the air with the crazy fool?

Finally Murdock and Griff finished their inspection. They walked over to where BA was leaning against one of the stationary Hueys, looking like a fish out of water.

"Hey Oh Baracken One! Watchya still doing here?"

BA stammered, awkwardly, as he tried to answer Murdock's question. If the truth be known, he really didn't know why he was hanging around the airfield and it was an even bigger mystery as to why he needed to be with the pilot.

"I … erm … I … just thought yuse might need some help," he muttered back, rather unconvincingly.

Murdock seemed to sense that there was something on BA's mind. He gestured at Griff to carry on and that he would catch him up later. Griff nodded to BA as he passed him by, as BA acknowledged him with his usual grunt.

"So what's eatin' you up?" asked Murdock, as they both watched Griff walking away.

"I'm sorry," said BA, not offering up any further explanation for his statement.

"For what?" enquired Murdock. "For Murphy? Or for Brady?"

"For this whole damn mission!" blurted back BA. "You know we wouldn't have lost Brady, if you hadn't been doing your crazy aerobatics!"

Murdock narrowed his eyes, as he glared back at BA. But he could see no look of accusation on the Sergeant's face. Just an anguished look of guilt and sadness. BA held his head down, wearily, as if he couldn't look the Captain in the eye.

"Wasn't your fault, you know," continued Murdock. "Tommy should have had his monkey harness on."

BA looked up, his face bright red, scowling furiously back at Murdock.

"That's right, but he took it off so he could cover our backs!" he retorted, angrily.

"So that means it was my fault as well, then," said Murdock, logically, his own eyes burning into the Sergeant's with the same fierce intensity. "We sign our own death warrants every time we go up in the Huey. Brady and Murphy both knew that."

BA sighed heavily, shaking his head, sadly, his anger subsiding slightly.

"You shouldn't have been out there, either Crazyman!" admonished BA. "Could have got ya fool head blown off!"

Murdock rubbed his head in confusion. He wasn't sure what exactly the burly sergeant wanted from him. He was already struggling with his own emotions without having to deal with BA's. His thoughts strayed back to the evening before, where he had been talking with Brady and Murphy. They had discussed their families with each other and expressed their feelings about the war.

They all loved their country, even though they knew some American people, in their stupidity, were spitting on soldiers returning from Vietnam. And there was nothing so precious to a nation than its youth. They had all bonded through the need to survive and it was a very special bond. Murdock knew that bullets and choppers had no rank when you were out in the field.

Jim Murphy had been his peter pilot for a couple of months. He was a brave and eager 19 year old, who had shown great potential. Murdock would never have left the aircraft if he had not been confident that Murphy could handle the situation in his absence. He was happy to let the keen youngster take responsibility of the craft, knowing that he would be glad of a chance to show Murdock what he could do.

Tommy Brady hadn't been with him long. He had only just enlisted and had volunteered for Gunner duties. Murdock had a great admiration for his Gunners. He knew his life depended on them, when every second counted in extracting troops out of a hot LZ. As far as Murdock was concerned, every enlisted man, officer and pilot that survived this madness was a war hero.

Flying by the book could get you killed and therefore was being re-written on a daily basis. They worked as a team and you never broke formation. You just sucked it up as you flew into the bowels of the Grim Reaper. He knew BA thought he was playing without a full deck. But did he really seriously think that his flying would put anyone in danger?

Murdock suddenly became aware that BA was mumbling to himself. It was only when he latched on to what he was saying, that the penny dropped.

"I shouldn't have let go," gabbled BA. "I wanted to bring him back. I didn't want him to fall …"

He left his sentence unfinished, his words left hanging in the air. And then Murdock saw the look of fear in the Sergeant's eyes – a look of pure terror that seemed to irrationally freeze every feature on his face. BA wasn't afraid of flying – he was afraid of falling.

"Something happened, didn't it Big Guy?" probed the pilot, gently.

BA shut his eyes and for a moment the ground seemed to sway beneath him. He didn't answer Murdock's question – but then he didn't need to. There was no need to divulge any details. They would all hide a secret fear from their time in the Country. Eventually, they would all look back at their scars and marvel not at the fragility of human flesh, but at the indomitable strength of the human spirit.

"One day, BA," said Murdock, reflectively. "All our wounds will heal. I guess this is the real miracle of life. Friendships of old comrades breathe meaning back into life again."

BA couldn't help but show his surprise at the pilot's words. For a moment, he almost sounded sane! But this was all part of the craziness that BA was beginning to adjust to. He was beginning to learn that it was the total madness around them that made the most sense.

He nodded back in acknowledgement as Murdock smacked him playfully on the arm. BA growled back at him, as unfortunately it was the arm that was injured. Murdock started to fuss over him like an old mother hen.

"C'mon, Big Guy," he said. "Let's get ya to the hospital."

BA shook of Murdock's hand, feigning annoyance, but he couldn't help grinning back at the crazy pilot. As they walked across the airfield, BA suddenly stopped and scrutinised the pilot with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey, Murdock. Can I ask yuse somethin'?"

"Sure?" replied Murdock.

"So when you're flyin'," said BA. "Don't da noise bother ya?

"What noise?" answered Murdock, screwing his face up in puzzlement.

"Da sound of ya brass balls hittin' against da cockpit?"

Murdock's expression was dead serious as he considered the question for a moment.

"Naw!" he finally replied. "The sound of my knees knocking together blocked it out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later, the team were sitting in the back of the Huey, waiting for Murdock to take off. BA, had a sort of grimace on his face as he gripped the seat with his hands. He felt relatively calm, as Murdock had promised to cut out his antics. As the engines revved up, he braced himself for take-off.

As the Huey started to ascend, he heard Murdock screeching out his war cry at the top of his voice. He could almost hear the sound of glee in the pilot's shriek. However, the sound of BA's voice bellowing behind him finally shut the pilot up in mid-yell.

"Shut ya darned cakehole up, sucker, or I'll come in there and shut it for ya!"

Murdock giggled mischievously under his breath as he mentally pictured the look on the Sergeant's face. He may have promised to keep his aerobics to a bare minimum, but the Big Mean Ugly Mudsucker wasn't going to take away all of his fun. He knew BA was scared. But if he wanted to take his anxiety out on him, then that was fine.

It meant everything was back to normal again!

**Fini**

[_AN: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate all the reviews and interest in BA's little trilogy. Hope you enjoyed this little trip into insanity!_]


End file.
